


Ace of Hearts

by Missy



Category: Alien Series, Aliens (1986)
Genre: Card Games, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Newt and Hicks play cards as Ellen watches.





	Ace of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



“This is poker,” explained Hicks to Newt with great seriousness. She was sitting across the table from him, watching him closely, freshly bathed and wearing a fresh set of clothing. The ship was comfortably meandering along in the direction of general safety. Everything felt peaceful, which was a nice break from the nonstop chaos she’d been enduring.

Ripley leaned against the frame of the door and watched them both, smiling beatifically. “Now you have to watch. But don’t look at the cards when you cut them! That’s cheating!”

Newt nodded earnestly. 

“So,” he handed the pack of cards over to her and folded his hands before him. “Give one card to me and one card to you, but don’t look at ‘em while you pass them out. Got it?”

She nodded seriously. Squeezing her eyes closed, Newt dealt the cards out. 

Or she tried to, but in her eagerness she squeezed the stack until they went flying across the table.

Newt opened her eyes, blinking, as the cards came floating down – onto the top of her head, catching the top of Hicks’ head – distracting Jonesy, who raced after one. Ripley entered the room, as Hicks and Newt laughed together. She kissed the top of Hicks’ head and picked the card that had landed there up.

“Let’s try this again,” Ripley suggested, and glanced at the suit of cards before helping them pick everything up.

An ace of hearts. Of course.


End file.
